Chapter 13
が|Omaega}} is the thirteenth chapter of Koyoharu Gotōge's Kimetsu no Yaiba. Summary The chapter begins with the Swamp Demon having a flashback regarding an encounter with Muzan, the memory occurs at the instant when the Swamp Demon transformed from his human form and is seen being held up in the air by the neck. Muzan apparently warns the demon to never speak or disclose any information regarding him, insinuating that he would always be watching. The flashback ends and the chapter resumes with the Swamp Demon trembling in fear at Tanjiro's request for more information regarding Muzan. The Swamp Demon persistently refuses and attempts to regenerate in order to attack Tanjiro but is quickly killed before he gets the chance to do so. Tanjiro returns to a sleeping Nezuko and apologizes to her once again for failing to gather intel on how to revert her back to her human form. He sees Kazumi on the floor with a distraught look on his face and checks to see if he's alright. Kazumi rhetorically asks him if he looks alright after having lost the love of his life, to which Tanjiro advices him to keep living no matter how many times he might lose something precious to him. Angered by his benevolent demeanor, Kazumi belittles Tanjiro asking what he would know about losing something precious since he was just a kid. Tanjiro gives him a kind hearted smile and gives Kazumi the hair bow which belonged to Satoko, to give him something to remember her by. Realizing his insensitive mistake, Kazumi apologizes to Tanjiro as he leaves the village. As he makes his exit from the village, Tanjiro's crow lands on his shoulder and immediately informs him to investigate a rumor regarding a hidden demon in Asakusa, Tokyo. Two days after leaving the village, Tanjiro and Nezuko arrive in bustling city of Asakusa. Being raised in the mountains the majority of their life, they are immediately overwhelmed by the enormous crowds, large buildings, and stunning lights. They take a break from the crowds and arrive at a noodle cart where Nezuko sleeps while Tanjiro grabs a bite to eat. However as he awaits for his meal, he is caught off guard by an unexpected familiar scent nearby. He takes off following the trail and discovers Muzan hidden within the crowds of people. He reaches for his katana and is about to engage Muzan before he realizes that he is carrying a young child in his arms. He stands before him confused and uncertain as to why the young girl and her mother are with him, the young woman then goes on to ask Muzan if he has any sort of affiliation with the Tanjiro to which he denies. While the woman and the young child look forward at Tanjiro, Muzan reaches behind and scratches the neck of a pedestrian who turns into a demon. Witnessing this, Tanjiro reaches forward to try and subdue him before he attacks anyone. The chapter ends with the man attacking the woman he was accompanying. Characters in Order of Appearance * Swamp Demon * Muzan Kibutsuji * Tanjiro Kamado * Nezuko Kamado * Kazumi * Muzan's Daughter * Rei Events Navigation ru:Глава 13 Category:Chapters Category:First Mission Arc